An Ordinary Life
by cabbagenonnahob512
Summary: So there was never a war. Voldemort never existed. Harry Potter was never famous. Several people never died. What would life be like? Would same friendships be made? Would new ones occur?
1. Chapter 1

By: Cabbage Nonnahob

Characters: Marauders, Lily Evans, Harry Potter

Summary: So there was never a war. Voldemort never existed. Harry Potter was never famous. Several people never would life be like? Would same friendships be made? Would new ones occur?

CHAPTER 1: BIRTHDAYS

"Harry, wake up." Nothing. "It's time to get up." Still nothing. " Harry the party will be staring soon." Harry shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom down the hall. Lily Potter shook her head. Today was Harry's ninth birthday party. Harry ran back into the room, threw on a shirt and shorts, and bolted out the bedroom door. Lily followed.

Downstairs, a party was indeed being set up. Sirius Black was dancing around shooting spells to decorate the house with steamers. Remus Lupin was muttering under his breath, making balloons appear on the ceiling. Peter Pettigrew was setting the table with lots and lots of food and drinks. Harry's father, James Potter, was on his way back from practice with Puddlemere United. Lily went into the kitchen to finish the dessert.

"About time you woke up." Remus said smirking.

"What?"confused, Harry looked at the clock, and saw that it was already almost noon."Oh, well you guys kept me up last night with all the yelling, screaming, and laughing all night long. What were you guys doing?"

"Oh. Sirius stretched out, and smacked Remus in the face,"Peter started. "Then Remus smacked Sirius, who threw a pillow at Remus,"

"And I ducked, and it hit Peter, who took another one and threw it at Sirius, who dodged it, and it hit your mum." Remus explained.

"And then a mass pillow fight broke out."Sirius finished. Then the doorbell rang.

"Who is that? The party doesn't start for another half an hour." Lily muttered as she hurried to open the door. James stood there in the doorway. "Why did you ring the bell?"

"I, uh, forgot the house key." James muttered.

"Are you a wizard or not?" Lily said exasperated. In the living room, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Harry were rolling on the floor laughing. Lily was trying to suppress a giggle. Then the fire glowed green and Alice and Neville stepped out. A second later, Frank Longbottom appeared in the fire.

"How are you Lily?" Alice asked her friend.

"I am great. How about you? Oh, and how are you Neville? Frank?" Lily exclaimed.

"We are great, thanks." Frank answered.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Neville exclaimed.

"Thanks." Harry replied."can you believe that we start Hogwarts in only two years?"

"I'm super excited!" Neville said. "Is Ron coming?"

"I think so."said Harry.

They all spent the next twenty minutes finishing the party set up. At 12:30, the fire glowed green, And Bill Weasley stepped out of the fire. Then Arthur Weasley appeared, then Charlie, Fred, George, And then Ron.

"Hey Ron!" Harry and Neville exclaimed at the same time.

"Hey Harry, Neville! Happy birthday Harry!" Ron said.

The fire glowed green again, and Molly and Ginny Weasley appeared in the fire.

"Hello Weasleys." Sirius said.

"Hello Sirius." Arthur replied.

"How old are the kids now Molly?" Lily asked.

"Well Ginny is eight, Ron as you know is nine, Fred and George are eleven, starting their first year at Hogwarts, Percy is thirteen, starting his third year at Hogwarts, Charlie is fifteen, starting his fifth year, and Bill is seventeen, and will be finishing school this year. Head Boy too, mind you. Charlie is also a prefect this year." Molly explained.

Half an hour later, all of the guests appeared, including Lily's parents(Rose and Harold), James' parents(Dorea and Charlus), the Wood's(with their son Oliver, who is in his third year), and Andromeda and Ted Tonks, and their daughter Nymphadora.

They had a great time eating food, opening presents, and then Harry asked "Who wants to play Quidditch?" There was a murmur of agreement, and they all headed out. Neville, Lily, Rose, Harold, Molly, Arthur, Percy, , Remus, Peter, Andromeda, and Ted all sat on the grass, not wanting to play.

That left Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Oliver, James, Sirius, Frank, Mr. Wood, Dora, Ginny, and Charlus.

Team one was Harry as seeker, Ron as keeper, Fred and George as beaters, and James, Ginny, and Frank as chasers.

Team two was Charlie as seeker, Oliver as keeper, Sirius and Charlus as beaters, and Dora, , and Bill as chasers.

To most people's surprise, Harry's team won. They smothered Charlie's team 320-120. All those watching were shocked at Harry's skill.

"I told you he would have my quidditch skills." James said proudly to lily.

"Actually dad, I think I have more skills than you." Harry said smirking.

"Aw look prongs, he has your modesty too!" Sirius said coming over to ruffle Harry and James' hair.

"Grr." Harry said and showed his teeth, as Sirius approached.

"Remus! Why have you been teaching Harry these bad werewolf habits! A Shame on you." Sirius grinned mischievously, jumped, and ruffled their hair.

Harry stood still, and screamed,"You touched my hair! Get over here Sirius now! I'm gonna kill you!" Chasing Sirius around the yard to everyone's amusement. When Harry finally got Sirius, he tackled him to the ground. Then Harry hung him by his ankle with accidental magic.

The group went inside and split in two: The adults and the kids, and they all talked with each other for an hour, and then everyone went home. Harry had another great birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Hogwarts letters (Harry)

A/N: Thank you so much to Sophia0128 and .3 for following and favoriting this story.

Guest: The Weasleys are there because I think that Harry probably met them at some point, especially seeing as how the potters and the weasley's are both pureblood families. The Tonk's are Sirius' acceptable family. The Woods are there because James plays for the Puddlemere United, and in the fourth book, Oliver Wood was playing for that same team, so I would think that his dad played for them too. So is the captain, and a friend to James. I hope that clears your questions. :)

Now to the story.

Disclaimer: If I was J.K Rowling, why would I call myself cabbage nonnahob?

Hogwarts letters

Harry jumped out of bed, and ran downstairs, into the kitchen. He then ran to the window and looked out it.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Lily asked.

"I'm waiting for the Hogwarts letter to come." he replied. Behind him, his mum rolled his eyes.

"Good morning Dear. Good morning son." James said as he came into the kitchen. He looked at Harry by the window, and said to his wife, "Waiting for the Hogwarts letter?" Harry nodded.

"Harry, come eat your breakfast." Lily told Harry. Harry tore his eyes from the window, and headed to the table. After he finished, he pulled his chair up to the window, and watched. He thought about the time he did his first accidental magic...

_He was at the Burrow, playing Quidditch in their yard when he was six. He was on a team with Fred, Ron, Ginny and his dad. Charlie was on the other team with George, Sirius, Bill, and Remus. Charlie's team smothered Harry's, 310 to 150. And Sirius being Sirius, was boasting about it and so Harry got angry, and the next minute, Sirius was hanging upside down by his ankle. All of the kids and James all swear that they didn't do it, but they thought that it had come from Harry because he was known to have a temper like his mother's. They were all excited that he did magic. They went inside and told Lily, and lily just smiled and muttered,"Oh goodness, of all things for him to do his first accidental magic, it had to be hanging someone by their ankle." Meanwhile, Sirius was still outside hanging upside down._

A small speck was able to be seen far away. It was the Hogwarts owl! "The owl is coming, the owl is coming!" He yelled. "My Hogwarts letter is coming!"

"I think we got that." James muttered as he rubbed his ears. The Hogwarts owl flew through the window. As soon as it landed, Harry darted to the table, but James got to the owl first. He took off the letter, and the owl left the room. His eyes darted across the page, and his face fell.

"What?" Harry asked, worried. Did he not make it to the school? Was he a squib?

"You weren't accepted into Hogwarts." James said.

"What?" Harry said. His eyes were starting to well up with tears of plain sadness. James' face started to turn up, and he started to laugh. "Stop laughing! I'm probably the only one who isn't going to Hogwarts! And you're laughing?" Harry exclaimed. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Harry, I'm just joking! Of course you made it to Hogwarts! How could you not with parents like us?" James said between laughs. Harry dried his eyes, and snatched his letter out of his father's hand and read it to make sure that his dad was telling the truth this time. His face immediately brightened.

"I'm going to go owl Ron and Neville that I got the letter." Harry said as he got up to go to his room. At the door, he turned, looked at his still laughing father, and laughed when he was hanging by his ankle, and left to upstairs. Lily, who was laughing at Harry already, started clutching her stomach as she laughed at her surprised husband.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hogwarts Letters (Neville)

A/N Fa07, natloveart.16d, dbschwartz, the one that follows, and kcittyq for favoriting this story; Fa07, Ivy Blackinnon, natloveart.16, dbschwartz, Professor McGonagall, and The May Waters for following; and andie, the one that follows, and deant33 for reviewing. It means a lot for everyone to be reading this story. :)

I decided to put Ron and Neville together in one long chapter, instead of two short chapters. Harry's letters was kind of written quickly because I wanted to figure out how to upload new chapters. I hope this one is longer. Please remember to Read/ Review!

P.S I had updated chapter two with a flashback of Harry's first use of accidental magic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 3: Hogwarts Letters (Neville)

"Neville dear, breakfast!" Alice Longbottom's voice rang up the stairs.

"Ok, coming Mum!" He yelled from his room. He got up, got dressed, and looked at the calendar. It was his birthday! Not just any birthday, either. It was his eleventh birthday! That meant that he was going to get his Hogwarts letter today! He got dressed, and started to walk downstairs. Dread was starting to form inside of him. What if he wasn't accepted into Hogwarts? He was always forgetting things, and was always so nervous. He only did his first accidental magic when he was 4. He remembered it well, as it haunts him even today.

_He walked into the living room and saw his mom's wand laying on the table, so he picked it up. He waved it around, and started to make things fly. He was having a great time, then his cat, who was scared by all of the things flying around, scratched him. That made him angry, and pointed his wand at the cat. He thought that he had frozen it, so he went along doing magic, but overcome with anger of his cat hurting him, the lights were flickering on and off, and the room was being destroyed. When his parents came to find him, they were shocked at what their son has done. They sternly told Neville not to touch their wands, but they quickly fixed everything. But the cat. When they looked closer, they saw that it was dead. Neville remembers crying for hours that he was a monster, and that he was a murderer. Ever since then, he was afraid of using magic._

_Then, when he was 7, his Great uncle Algie was hanging him by his ankle out of a window at a family get together. Someone offered him some pie, and he dropped Neville, and Neville bounced! Neville accepted that he wasn't terrible and evil, that that was just an accident that he couldn't change. Ever since then, he used his magic all the time, but with caution when he was mad._

Neville continued down the stairs, into the kitchen where his mom was cooking. He walked into the room, and his mom said, "Happy Birthday sweetheart. I made some pancakes for breakfast today!"

"Thanks mum. Did the mail come yet?" Neville asked.

"Not yet. Excited for your letter to come today?" She said.

"Very." He replied. He was halfway finished with his breakfast when they saw the Hogwarts owl fly into view. "My letter! It's coming!" The dread of not being allowed into the school left him as the owl swooped into the kitchen. Neville ran over to it and took the letter off, and the owl took off as fast as it came. Neville sat down and read it as his mom looked over his shoulder.

She said, "My baby's finally going to Hogwarts!"

A/N Sorry this took so long to upload. I have been up until 10 at night doing hw. Freshmen year is so hard. I was going to make this longer, but I just wanted to give you guys something to read. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I get it done.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Hogwarts letters (Ron)

A/N I am super sorry for this getting up waaaaay late. I have had homework every night, a project due on 9/27, AND I have Project Earth meetings on Mondays, D.I on Wednesdays, Church on Sundays- morning and at night, and last Saturday was Homecoming. I also partially forgot about this story, but I remembered, and my homework is done, so here I am! I am going to get this up as fast as possible. I can't tell you how long this will be, because, frankly, I haven't written it yet. PROCRASTINATION!

Thank you to To Lazy to Try for reviewing, following, and favoring. I means a lot to get the emails that people actually like my stories. Please read and review!

Chapter 4: Hogwarts Letters (Ron)

"Fred and George Weasley! You get your butts down here right this minute!" Molly Weasley screamed up the stairs.

"Yes Mum?" They both replied quietly, Standing in front of their mother.

"Why on Earth is your brother Ronald talking in troll, and is unable to speak English?" She said in a menacing tone.

"Maybe he did some accidental magic?" Fred answered.

"Or maybe Ginny got mad at him and magicked him to talk like that?" George suggested.

"Or, how about his twin brothers used their own magic to change the language of the words coming out of his mouths? So, out of those three choices, which one actually happened. And don't you lie!" She told them sternly.

"It was us." They replied in unison.

"You two are grounded until you go back to school. Now go get your homework, and get it done." Mrs. Weasley said, and went up the stairs to rescue Ron from being stuck on the ceiling.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Fred and George were rolling on the floor laughing.

"I can't believe we are only grounded for five days!" Fred said between breaths.

"Oh my merlin! Did you hear Ron grunting upstairs?" George said.

"So that was you two. I thought it would have been you guys." Ginny said. "So, how did you do it?"

The twins looked at each other, and said in unison, "Magic." and then burst out laughing.

Ginny looked at them, and said, "You spiked their drinks, didn't you?"

The two stopped laughing. "How did you know?"

"Magic," Ginny said, and smirking, left the room.

Meanwhile, upstairs:

I can't believe that Fred and George spiked my drink, and now I'm speaking Troll! Ron thought. Oh, I can't wait to go to Hogwarts this year, and then I can learn how to curse them, and make fun of them! See how they like it. I remember when I first did magic. Oh, that was funny.

_I was 8 years old, and my older brothers were being mean to me again. They wanted to play quidditch, but wouldn't allow me or Ginny to play. We were all fighting for a while, and then suddenly Fred , George, Charlie, and Bill all were hanging upside down in the tree they were by, and then they all had the bat- bogey hex put on them. As the older boys were trying to bet the bats off of them, Ron and Ginny took two of the brooms and sped off to the quidditch field._

Ron snapped out of his reverie when he heard knocking on the door.

"Ron, sweetheart, can I come in to fix your voice?" Molly said outside the door.

"Hmmp" Ron grunted. Molly took that as a yes and entered the room.

Half an hour later, Molly and Ron came down stairs. Molly set his breakfast out in front of his, and it was a giant pancake that said _Happy 11th Birthday Ron! _on it.

"Happy birthday Ron." Arthur Weasley said, entering the room.

"Happy birthday Ronnie-kins," the twins said in unison, as usual.

"Shut up." Ron mumbled.

"Good morning mum, dad, Happy Birthday Ron." Percy said walking in the door.

"Look! It's the Hogwarts owl!" Ginny said, pointing out the window. Percy went to the window to open it, and in the owl flew.

"Well go on, open it!" Molly said excited.

Ron opened it and scanned through it. "I'm going to owl Neville and Harry! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

A/N I know it is kind of short, but I really wanted to post this for you guys, because I haven't posted in about 2 weeks. Sneak peek: The next one, Hermione gets brought into the story! Hermione gets her Hogwarts letter delivered by who? Who do you think should give Hermione her letter. I will choose the most popular character, or I will just choose it myself, You pick. Thanks!

P.S Don't forget to comment and leave your character pick in the comments.


End file.
